


How Would You Feel

by aypreal



Series: Otayuri: A Playlist [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Artist Yuri, DJ Otabek Altin, Fashion Designer Yuri, Fights, Fluff, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Up, Musician Otabek, VictUuri, Youtuber Otabek, Yuribek, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aypreal/pseuds/aypreal
Summary: “I have a feeling that Mr Evil Hamster’s main goal was for me to announce my status quo to the world in guise of having to play an acoustic love song. Anyway, let’s get this over with. This one’s for you baby.”The years before the eyes of Otabek or the sequel to ILSYB.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I submitted this as a different story altogether because it didn't feel like to upload it as an 'epilogue'. My hands just kept on typing and typing until the planned 3k words turned 8k something. LOL. But here you go guys, I hope you like it. Peace.

**_82 months._ **

 

82 months since 18 year old Otabek Altin first saw the determined-soldier eyes of 15 year old Yuri Plisetsky. It was during his first summer camp in Russia and the time he enrolled late because of indecisiveness. He wasn’t a native and his quiet persona made him rethink if he should spend the next summer dying of boredom in his gran’s living room or actually making use of his time and make the situation useful. 

 

So, enroll he did. And suffered the hour-long camp tour with a facilitator while the rest of the camp went on their workshops that was already a week ahead of the late enrolee. 

 

It was during the tour that he saw him; young, blonde and so _unforgettable._

 

Girls and boys around him struggled to keep up with the spartan training and urging their teenage hormones to adapt. But there was this youngling, too short to be on the same age group as the teens around him, quiet as he stretched his developing limbs to be at parr with the students around him. He was determined and his eyes gave Otabek the vibe that maybe this young dancer treated ballet as a match to the death — because the soldier-like strength behind those emerald eyes was undergoing a battle and he was winning. 

 

Otabek tried to adjust himself with new camp-mates and their respective instruments. He didn’t really reach the point of wanting to befriend someone; everyone on his group were either too busy fawning on how he could already master the power chords or trying to get him to make out with them in a cupboard. 

 

He ignored all attention until he was one the looking for it.

 

Specifically from that younger teen who was still a lone wolf despite the gathering around that huge campfire. Otabek thought he was a diamond misplaced on a place usually reserved for wallflowers and it made him wonder why Yuri Plisetsky (he finally cut down some stubbornness and eventually asked a facilitator who the kid was) chose to people watch instead of the other alternative. Yuri deserved to be watched. To be admired on by creepy not-natives and late enrolees. 

 

When he finally developed some balls to actually approach the blonde, Otabek thought of doing it smooth. Cool. Nonchalant. He wanted to make himself seem worthy of Yuri’s attention. He was younger, yes, but there was a flame on him that Otabek was curios of. He wanted Yuri to see him.

 

But instead of the usual teenage _‘Hey, what’s up?’_ cool way of befriending someone, Otabek was shit and actually told him all about his stalker-ish admiration with Yuri’s soldier-like eyes and determination; and because he was an unstoppable avalanche, he went and added: _‘So? Are you going to become friends with me or not?’_

 

Great. Why didn’t the earth swallow him whole when he actually needed it?

 

Thankfully, Yuri saw his real intention instead of his humiliating attempts on camaraderie and actually agreed to become his friend. 

 

Later that summer, Otabek was face-palming himself. 18, and there he was, crushing like a school boy on a talented (because Yuri — _Yura_ can also draw) 15 year old Russian. 

 

**_60 months._ **

 

60 months since Otabek Altin found his heart breaking. 

 

The past two years were awesome. 

 

His friendship with the young Russian didn’t stop after that first summer. They continued talking with the use of worldly technology. They skyped, texted and called each other when they weren’t on the safe haven of their camp. 

 

He knew stuff about Yuri that other people didn’t have the opportunity to see because his best friend (yes, because friendship first) was strong like that. He had at least 97 unbreakable walls and fronts and Otabek was one of the lucky few that had a pass on those gates. 

 

At least he thought he had all the passes.

 

Seems not because one day, Yuri didn’t reply nor answered nor present to their weekly video chats. He knew something was wrong with the way Yuri talked the last time they did. There was a war in Yuri’s head and somehow, his strong Yura was on the losing end and he wanted to ask _why_. 

 

_Why was he so sad?_

 

He wanted to fly to him but Otabek didn’t really have Yura’s home address and the money to actually fly himself to Russia. 

 

Otabek wanted to be angry and yell and demand the reason why Yuri was putting distance in between them when it was only a couple of months more ‘till he can legally court the young Russian. 

 

Okay, he was selfish. He liked Yuri since the tail-end of their first summer together and maybe he could have grown larger balls and confessed but Yuri was 15. He was young. And Otabek liked the slow build, their friendship. If the world was really against Otabek and Yuri didn’t return his feelings  when he’s legal then Otabek was cool with that. He’ll try to move on but he’ll never give up on their friendship. It was precious to him and it made him guilty when it dawned to him that he won’t get to confess because they stopped talking. 

 

A month into their radio silence when the feeling of betrayal finally left Otabek and he decided to wait. He made himself rational.

 

Yuri was not the type of person to drop people without notice. He’ll bitch at you and had no problems on saying _‘Fuck off’_ if he didn’t like you but he don’t just ignore people. 

 

Yuri needed time.

 

And Otabek will give him that. Not because he still wanted to be the one for Yuri but because that’s what friends do, they give each other space when they need it. 

 

And maybe when they cross paths again and a couple of years under their belt, perhaps Otabek would be given the chance to rebuild their friendship and he finally would have the guts to tell Yuri that he was Otabek’s first love. 

 

**_58_ _months._**

 

58 months and Otabek was supposed to enrol in summer camp again but seeing as there was no news on Yuri, he cancelled his enrolment and decided that he’ll volunteer as the good grandchild to stay with his grandparents until they settled all their Russian affairs and come back to Kazakhstan.

 

He stayed in Russia for a year. Sometimes he would post in social media regarding his location or tourist spots to give a silent message to Yuri that he was near and if he wanted to talk, Otabek would come running. 

 

Otabek was pathetic to think that a couple of months would bring more peace to himself but there he was, 2 months into their silence and he was still pining. 

 

He focused his energies to music as he joined two talented folks; Mila Babicheva and Georgi Popovich. They were nice and dramatic enough to actually divert Otabek’s attention from mending his aching heart into the adventure of gigs and music shows. 

 

What he didn’t notice though were the lingering looks that their vocalist and main keyboardist, Mila, gave him. Otabek was used to attention. He didn’t all himself handsome but he knew he wasn’t unattractive either. He wasn’t approachable too. What, with his _resting bitch face_ (Yuri said that) and quiet demeanour, people rarely find him friendly yet it didn’t stop people from gawking at him. Yet Mila looked at him differently; like he was more than his handsome face and nice voice and talented hands.

 

He appreciated her attention. 

 

So when she confessed to him about her feelings, he wasn’t all that surprised. Otabek wanted to let her down as kindly as he could because based on his experience, indirectly or not, rejection hurts like a bitch. 

 

Love was not a kind mistress. 

 

Yet when he was about to tell her that he doesn’t feel the same, she said that they could just try. Spend more time together, _date;_ maybe Otabek will find it in himself to actually reciprocate what she felt. Like it was a trial program that he can invest on when he found it useful or uninstall when he don’t. So he agreed. And he knew he was guilty because he was desperate. He wanted to get someone out of his system and actually give himself a chance to look for happiness in someone else. 

 

Otabek found himself on a high. The music was incredible. Russia was incredible. The move of his grandparents was smooth and Mila was… Mila was okay.

 

She loved him like he deserved to be loved. 

 

She started conversations and make sure that she was the last to reply. She looked at him like he brought the sun to brighten the world and she held his hands tight like she needed to stop herself from floating away because everyone saw how happy she was and she was high on the source of it. 

 

Yet, she wasn’t Yuri. 

 

And Otabek knew he wasn’t being fair. 

 

He was ruining his only chance on moving on and he’s destroying it by thinking of Yuri Plisetsky. 

 

Otabek talked to Mila and she agreed with him in breaking up. 

 

Mila deserved the world and Otabek can’t give it to her when he already had it reserved for someone else. 

 

Otabek accompanied his grandparents back to Kazakhstan and left Russia.

 

Music was his saving grace.

 

**_22 months_.**

 

22 months since Viktor Nikiforov wooed him online. 

 

Video conferences, emails, and messages on his social media about a gig in Moscow, Russia. The fashion designer wanted him to deejay on his fashion show in two months. Viktor offered him contracts, sponsorship and a pay check fat enough to raise Otabek’s eyebrows.

 

36 months since Yuri cut all contacts with him and minus a couple of months since he broke Mila’s heart. Otabek never step foot in Russia again. And he doesn’t plan to do differently anytime soon.

 

He spent the last 36 months improving and widening his musical horizon. He branched from guitar and keyboard to cover singing and DJ-ing as well. 

 

He had friends who pursued the night life. He gave his thanks to them.

 

Parties and loud digital music booming on the speakers and suddenly Otabek found himself behind a laptop and knobs and pads and he was the heart of the party. The energy was amazing. He controlled the energy of the place by a smooth beat and a hypnotising drop. It was a little addictive. 

 

One of his friends showed him a video of himself manning the DJ booth at a party and it went viral. Same friend created an account for him in Youtube under an embarrassing username and uploaded videos of him doing mixes and song covers. Later, same friend admitted that it was them who uploaded that stolen video but they didn’t expect it to become viral but _‘Hey, you got famous out of it right? No harm done?’_ Otabek looked at them with a _‘No shit.’_ face.

 

Months after, he gained a massive increase on subscribers and a flattering fanbase and Otabek was fine with it. He can do what he loves and if people find pleasure on it and he can actually pay bills from that then he was satisfied. Eventually, Otabek started producing his own episodes and said friend finally gave him full responsibility to his blog and other verified social media accounts when they thought him ready. The first thing he did was change the username.

 

He also received more gigs; sometimes locally, sometimes international and it pays.

 

But the offer from the fashion designer made his other talent fees seem like change. 

 

He said no though.

 

He wasn’t sure how much gigs like that pay and he doesn’t care. Gigs like that seem so… _Out of his element_. Otabek said no multiple times. Rejected all offers no matter how tempting it was and he  gave himself a mental pat in the back for using the same excuse and being consistent.

 

Scheduling conflict. Said he was booked for a prior arrangement and Otabek knew it was a lie because on that Fashion week, he had no gigs scheduled. 

 

That didn’t stop Viktor Nikiforov of course. At random he would receive another invite, a plea to play on the designer’s fashion show. Otabek would match each message with a polite rejection. Same excuse. Scheduling conflict because somehow after 36 and some months after, Otabek can’t bring himself back to the country who broke his heart multiple times. 

 

So yeah, scheduling conflict.

 

**_21 months._ **

 

21 months since that wretched flight delay that left Otabek bored out of his mind in Toronto Pearson International Airport. He was invited by his married friends to play in their club for a week and it was amazing. The Leroy couple were accommodating and offered him a room in their place instead of putting him in a hotel like what a normal person would do if they book him into playing in events but JJ insisted _‘That’s what professionals do, Altin. You and I go way back. You got a room to crash in my place, now come on! Have you seen the feature on our club though?  I think they missed the VIP rooms…’_

 

It was a great week.

 

The club was new and their speakers were amazing and Otabek found it amusing how JJ kept on stopping his wife, Isabella, from matching Otabek with one of her friends every night. The friends of _Mrs Leroy_ were beautiful but…

 

Just, but.

 

He doesn’t know how to answer that without admitting how pathetic he still was.

 

So, flight delayed. 

 

He was scrolling on his emails, deleting, ignoring and replying to some when he found the nth offer from Viktor. Otabek rolled his eyes, not a habit but the designer doesn’t know how to stop. He doesn’t even know if his type of music will set the mood for his designs…

 

Speaking of designs, that was the time he fucked himself up.

 

He pulled up google. 

 

Searched for the Nikiforov fashion line and the following results got him to the official site. The designs were classy and electrifying and curios. He wasn’t one for high fashion but he got to admit that Viktor does have a sharp eye. 

 

A nice website and the tempting offer to see the masterpieces live were tempting but not enough to satisfy Otabek to agree on the gig though, so he closed the official site and went to other websites following the main search. He read about the celebrities and socialites Viktor dressed, fan and official critiques about the last Season which Otabek couldn’t really understand and about the last scandal regarding Viktor Nikiforov himself and a Japanese supermodel named, Yuuri Katsuki. Apparently, that’s no longer a scandal for the designer married the said supermodel.

 

Then following the scandal and marriage articles was a headline that electrified him.

 

> **_Yuri Plisetsky, 17 magically saves the 2015 Winter Season of Nikiforov_ …**

  
****

He tapped into the article and saw a picture of a young man, glaring and so beautiful that it actually caused a riot in Otabek’s usually quiet butterfly farm that resides in his stomach. 

 

2015 was the year that Yuri turned 18. 

 

And as Otabek stared at the picture of his long lost friend, Yuri was everything Otabek remembered and yet at the same time, he wasn’t. His hair was longer and his face no longer held the childlike softness that it had when he was 15 and he was taller than the time they last met — for sure they were about the same height now. He was looking at a picture of a young man who now had the attention he deserved unlike that one campfire night when he chose to become a wallflower. But then, his eyes were the same. Still the unforgettable green that Otabek missed. 

 

He stared at the picture for more minutes that he probably should have but eventually, he saved the picture before clearing his google search bar and entered Yuri’s name.

 

Pictures and articles filled his result list.

 

Paparazzi shots, selfies, stolen pictures by either fans or by the people near him like Viktor himself and a Japanese who Otabek assumed was Yuuri Katsuki. Some of the selfies routed him to Yuri’s official Instagram, Snapchat and Twitter accounts. He didn’t tap the follow button. He was too chicken to do it.

 

The articles mainly focused on his latest set for the Nikiforov fashion line, celebrities and socialites he dressed and magazine interviews that Otabek diligently read until he was seated in the airplane (links saved offline). There were articles too about Yuri being linked too random people and mostly with models, male and female alike, but there was no official announcement from the blonde himself about a relationship confirmation and at the last rumor article, Otabek sighed in relief.

 

When he reached his home, he has dried up his power bank and his phone was at 9% and at most, 120 weeks down Yuri’s social media and Otabek was disgusted with himself. 

 

How would have been his life if he figured out earlier that he can actually search about a person through google sometimes?

 

Otabek would do nothing else except stalk Yuri online and maybe suffering forever with the fear of double tapping on something. 

 

**_20 months._ **

 

20 months since Otabek would stalk his blonde Russian online, daily at that. The obsession ran for a month until he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

He opened his email app.

 

Searched for the last email.

 

And accepted Viktor’s offer for the show.

 

The reply was immediate.

 

Viktor was happy.

 

He was sent flight tickets and an assurance that they will try to book him a hotel. It was a last minute agreement and the city was booked for the Season. 

 

He just wanted to see Yuri.

 

**_19 months._ **

 

19 months since he boarded the plane to Moscow when he received an email from the Nikiforov team stating that they were not able to find a free room but assured him still that they had a staff who lived alone and won’t have problems housing him if he’s okay with sleeping on a fold out couch and compromised with adding another 25% on his talent fee.

 

He okayed the couch and declined the fee.

 

Seeing Yuri for a couple of minutes was fine by him.

 

Imagine his surprise when he found out who he will be sharing the apartment with.

 

Yuri Plisetsky re-entered his life.

 

**_18 months._ **

 

18 months since they officially became a couple.

 

Before they did became an official item, Otabek was already planning to re-settle things again. He didn’t want to rush. He wanted to rebuild the friendship that missed the last 3 years. 

 

When Yuri told him the reason why he stopped contacting Otabek, his heart broke anew for the blonde. It was a depressing stage and he mentally reproached himself for not pushing a little harder, for allowing Yuri time when he seriously needed someone with him during those moments. But he didn’t tell Yuri that.

 

If letting him go was part of the process of Yuri becoming a better version of himself then Otabek won’t stop him. If he knew of the situation, he’d walk away himself despite having his heart broken in millions of pieces. Yuri Plisetsky was his top priority.

 

His plan of rebuilding their relationship from scratch though was thrown out of the window because for some reason, having Yuri close to him after years of pining got him overwhelmed. He wanted to hold him and kiss him and tell him things that he wished he spilled sooner.

 

So when Yuri asked about Mila, Otabek confessed. He told his Yura how he was the first and only love for Otabek and imagine his happiness when Yuri told him he felt the same. 

 

After all these years.

 

It seemed stupid. It seemed cliche. But they were through dancing around each other and pining and holding themselves off from what they truly want.

 

So what happened after that fateful night was this: Otabek stayed two more weeks in Russia and since the Season was over, Yuri accompanied him to the next gig he had. Which got them attending a music festival in London.

 

It was so far the best one Otabek attended. The line up was amazing, his _boyfriend (_ and yes, Otabek smiled at the thought of that _)_ was enjoying himself.Yuri loved the fashion of course, and the place was scenic enough that Otabek had to play photographer for the blonde a million times. He didn’t mind. He snapped pictures of Yuri from his phone too, candid and upon demand, selfies. 

 

They tagged each other in social media and both fandoms went wild with the same questions.

 

> **_Who is he?!_ **

 

> **_Is he your boyfriend?!_ **

 

They were not in a rush to be official online too, though when messages from friends and family flooded in asking about the other, they never denied their new status quo and just asked them to keep it low for now until they were both ready to handle the attention on something that just started.

 

Kisses were hidden in corners and deserted areas, hand holding was kept from prying eyes with tables and sometimes under coats.

 

And Otabek can’t help but let the overwhelming emotions in.

 

He was happy. God he was so happy.

 

**_13 months._ **

 

13 months since their first fight. To think that things were going steady despite their long distance relationship Otabek should have seen the incoming storm. 

 

They continued their relationship through the help of again, worldly technology and it was initially, happy sailing or what others would call, the honeymoon stage. They both had careers to take care of though; and both work stations are amazingly surrounded of people that had no idea about their relationship.

 

Otabek was a pretty laid back person. He never loses his calm and if he did, his resting bitch face was there to cover any traces of anger or irritation from sight. He was not a jealous person as well. He grew up with a sister who was spoiled rotten and at least a dozen worth of cousins whom he learned to share everything with. 

 

His boyfriend though, was definitely an option that is off the table. God, he wasn’t even an option.

 

Long distance doesn’t give you the option to physically follow through your partner’s life so both of them relayed on social media to observe their partner’s life through the eyes of the audience. That’s how things got ugly between them.

 

Otabek was browsing through Instagram on the #yuriplisetsky tag when he saw three pictures that brought an angry blush to his cheeks. 

 

The pictures came from the same account. _A model,_ his mind supplied him. The first two pictures were normal enough that Otabek could ignore on a normal basis. It was the usual photo of the IG user and the 2nd person behind them. The model was smirking to the camera and Yuri was on the background, preparing outfits for what seems like a photoshoot. The captions were shit.

 

> ** **yourbabejustin _@yuri-plisetsky_** _ILY <3 #yuriplisetsky #fashionphotoshoot #hesveryprettyinperson_

 

> _**_ **yourbabejustin** _He’s busy. Notice me_ **_@yuri-plisetsky_ ** _#lol #yuriplisetsky_

 

To be honest, it was the last photo that made him lose it. Because unlike the first two photos that was published three days ago, the third one was recent.

 

> ** **yourbabejustin** **_@yuri-plisetsky_** _I have to do this. Say yes soon please! #courting #thefanswantsustogether #yuriplisetsky #yustin_

 

After reading that, he almost tapped at the DM button and storm away his anger but after five seconds, he closed the IG app and opened his messages instead. Thankfully, it’s easier to send photos with both of them using iMessage. He sent screenshots of the photos and the captions to Yuri.

 

**_Babe? Who’s this?_ **

> _Justin_
> 
> _He’s an asshole_
> 
> _Ignore him_

**_He said he’s courting you._ **

**_What is this?_ **

> _Fuck_
> 
> _Not you too_
> 
> _Everyone’s asking I’m tired of_ _the same questions_
> 
> _Just ignore him_
> 
> _He wants attention_

 

That was only part of the conversation they had. They were both frustrated and the uncertainty was digging its ugly claws on the both of them. Otabek wasn’t used to feeling insecure but what if that asshole was the one Yuri really needed and not him? He did say that the fans wanted them both together, right?

 

Yes, Otabek might be the jealous one but he wasn’t the stubborn one. It wasn’t beneath him to turn around and beg for forgiveness and that’s exactly what he did. 

 

He boarded the next available flight to Moscow and came running to Yuri’s apartment where he knew the blonde was resting at 4:45 am. 

 

When Yuri opened the door, he was still mad; but only because Otabek woke him up 6 fucking hours before his alarm was set to go off.

 

Otabek cooked all meals until he was due to go back to Almaty.

 

**_9 months._ **

 

9 months since Otabek lost a game with his fellow Youtuber Phichit Chulanont. It was a simple game of song title guessing. That was one of the highlights of Phichit’s Youtube page. He does travel, food and game themed videos and sometimes he would invite a friend to feature in his episodes with him. That day, it was Otabek because he did a gig in Thailand and let Phichit know. 

 

That was his mistake.

 

The meet up was only to catch up with his Thai friend but the next thing he knew, he was seated on Phichit’s well designed living room, powder on his face, lights adjusted and a camera was rolling in front of them and Otabek settled into his Youtube persona. 

 

It was a little humiliating for a DJ and music Youtube star to lose on a music themed game but that was Phichit. 

 

Yuri gave him hell for it even though he won’t be directly hit of the punishment but still. Yuri hated losing and that branched to Otabek by default.

 

A few days after leaving Thailand, Otabek uploaded a video on his page in response to Phichit’s demand to broadcast his punishment. 

 

So his starting script was this:

 

**“ _Mr Evil Hamster dared me to sing my feelings for my lover. Yes, you heard it right. I’m happily taken for the past 9 months and I think when we told Phichit that we were together he was already itching to be the first one to greet us online. We managed to stop him though.”_** The good part of his blog is that he can tell whatever the fuck he wants without fearing of having less subscribers. His viewers were used to his personality already. _“_ ** _We’re not ready to announce it to you guys yet but I would like you to know that we’re very happy together and I’m very happy because this person means the world to me.”_** He ran a hand on his face. He felt his cheeks burning with humiliation from the thought of having the world witness whatever it was inside his chest but the fact that at the other side of the same world was Yura, watching — hearing what he had to say, made it bearable.

 

**_“I have a feeling that Mr Evil Hamster’s main goal was for me to announce my status quo to the world in guise of having to play an acoustic love song. Anyway, let’s get this over with. This one’s for you baby.”_ **

 

His cover of Ed Sheeran’s _How Would You Feel_ is his most viewed and shared video under his name yet. So, kudos to Phichit still. 

 

**_6 months._ **

 

6 months since the biggest fight that almost broke them up. It happened during Otabek’s visit in Moscow and a week after the 2018 Spring Fashion Week.

 

They were not particularly good with handling jealousy, especially after the incident with Justin but this time, it wasn’t Otabek who triggered it nor was it that asshole who don’t know the words, respect and space. At least in a more present frame. The jerk was still a factor because Justin was flirting at Yuri  just the day before that and it drove Otabek insane but he kept his mouth shut. They’ve been through the Justin argument months ago and he’s not bringing it back again.

 

He’s trying.

 

Instead it was brought on by a lovely young lady with bleached blonde hair and curves that kill. She had her eyes on Otabek since last Season and honestly, she was creepy enough that he knew he had to watch his back whenever they were in the same venue. 

 

_Angela_.

 

Maybe the jealousy fights were not their fault. People should just stop flirting all together so everyone can respect each other’s spaces. Or maybe it’s their fault for not doing their claim on each other under the public eye. Maybe if they made themselves public, people would respect their relationship and fuck off.

 

It was during the after party that things got worst because of his own stupidity and he forgot to watch his back.

 

Albeit, it was silly of him to be cautious of a woman but still. Women have their charms and he’ll lose nothing if he remain cautious of Angela.

 

He left the main hall to go to the bathroom, pretty cliche shit, and Angela followed him. He was still not sure if she was truly tipsy or seriously took acting as part of her curriculum because when he was on his way back, she was waiting for him on one of the hallways, blushing and a little out of balance. 

 

“Hey.” She greeted as she twirled a bleached strand in between her fingers. 

 

Otabek only nodded as a greeting and went on his way to go back inside when he felt a hand on his arm. He stopped.

 

“Now, now Otabek. What does a woman need to do to get your attention?” She slurred. Her hand on his arm tightened and then another caressed his shoulder before they crossed to lock on his neck. “I’ve been practically spreading myself too thin for you last Season and there you went announcing a couple of months ago that you’re with someone. You broke my heart, did you know that?”

 

Great. She was part of the less-favourable part of having fans. The _obsessed, extremely delusional_ ones. It was one thing to have admiration, but to actually believe that you have a chance with someone so out of your reach was too…

 

“What the fuck?!” _Oh god._

 

It happened way too fast. “Yura —”

 

_“_ Bitch, get off him! _”_

 

Apparently, Yuri was not beneath pulling other people’s hair if he felt like it. 

 

That’s the incident that brought them home early while some staff along with the Katsuki-Nikiforov pair made sure that Angela was okay and no media coverage was done. 

 

Usually, silences between them were cool and comfortable but not this.

 

“Why was the bitch on you?” Yuri asked from the couch as Otabek tried to lean comfortably on the wall.

 

He didn’t answer. Instead, he continued on staring at the window that showcased the boring bricked apartment complex in front of the building.

 

“So, we’re just going to be like this?” Yuri claimed. “We’re going to be ignoring each other for the rest of the week.”

 

“If that’s the case, I should start packing my bags.” Otabek knew his words hurt. Tomorrow was supposed to be a big day for the both of them. A _milestone_. And yet here they were, fighting and screaming at each other because fanatics can’t keep their hands off them.

 

Because they don’t know that both Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin were off the dating market now.

 

Have been for the past year.

 

“And you’re running away. Oh my god, I can’t believe this!” Yuri stood up and looked at his direction and Otabek did not back down. He stared him down too. “Okay, let’s forget your ever said that, I just want you to answer the fucking question. Why is Angela on you? I know she’s been drooling all over you since the past Season so please, I just want to know the answer. Why.”

 

“She was drunk Yuri! She wasn’t even ‘on’ me. Don’t make it sound like I was willing to have her close. I was capable enough to get her off me without you pulling half of her hair off!”

 

“Stop defending her!”

 

“I’m not!”

 

“Then stop making it look like you’re okay with her holding you like that!” There was a tremble in Yuri’s voice and Otabek knew that he was close to tears. He was always the type of person to cry when he get too angry or frustrated. “I am not okay with people holding you, Beka!”

  
“There! Finally we’re on the same page!” He moved from his spot on the wall and stepped a little farther. He wanted to hit something and he doesn’t want to be near Yuri when his control snapped. “That’s exactly how I felt when you let Justin continue snapping photos of you and letting the whole world know how perfect he is for you! Feel that anger inside you? I’ve been feeling that every time I see that fucker with you!”

 

“We’ve been over this! Why are you bringing it up again?” The opposite of him, Yuri tried to step closer to him. “Did you let Angela come at you just so you could make me feel this way?!”

 

“I am not doing that and you know it! I never want you hurt! I am just saying —”

 

“That you wanted me to understand how fucking insecurity works. How… How feeling that venom in your head that kept on whispering that I’ll never be good enough for you?”

 

“Don’t say it like that! I am not —”

 

“To hell with insecurities, Beka! Why are we even opening old wounds?!”

 

“We are an old wound Yura! Maybe an old wound that should not have met again a year ago.”

 

Otabek knew he hurt him. He knew the moment he said the last word and witnessed Yuri’s heart break. 

 

All fight left them.

 

They were suddenly so weak.

 

It was true. They were an old wound. A friendship that should have been left as a memory. 

 

Yuri went back to his position in the couch and he was crying and Otabek was standing there drowning in regret. 

 

He didn’t mean a word that he yelled tonight.

 

Yuri sobbed and Otabek’s heart broke again.

 

“Sometimes, I wish I rejected you when you asked to be my friend.” Yuri whispered, voice heavy with frustrated tears. “Because god damn it, if I knew you would have this power to easily break my heart, I could have said _fuck you, no_.”

 

Okay, he deserved that and that fucking hurt.

 

“I would feel guilty after because other than this ugly, fucking fights we have, you make me so god damn happy too. And I fucking love you, you asshole! So don’t you dare say that we should have not met again because of all the regrets in my life… You’re the only one who’s not.”

 

Otabek was on him before he ended talking. And he was kneeling in front of Yuri, trying  to remove his hands from his face so he can wipe away all the tears he caused.

 

“Me too, baby. Me too.” 

 

“Then stop saying…”

 

“I will. I’ll stop. Please forgive me. I’m sorry.” When he got Yuri to stop hiding his face from him, he was only pulled into a hug with the blonde’s face hidden on his shoulder instead. “I love you. I fucking love you too.” He whispered.

 

The next day, a post from Yuri’s IG took the world by storm. An old, funny photo of them together and a caption that really lessen any attempts of flirting on both sides. 

 

It was better sailing from that point. 

 

> ** **yuri-plisetsky**   **@otabek-altin** Happyanniversarybabe!Yes, people! He’s#mine. #inlove #official #boyfriend #12monthsandcounting

 

There were congratulatory comments after; mainly from Viktor and Phichit themselves. 

 

**_Present._ **

 

Presently, Otabek is in his hotel room tidying his bags, phone ready and Macbook on stand by. He was from another music festival, a little tired but very excited to what he’s planning for Yuri. 

 

Looking at the clock, it’s just a couple of minutes away ’til they’re due to chat.

 

A year and 6 months. They’ve been together for that long and Otabek is still happy and he finally accepted the fact that the butterflies in his belly is already a permanent thing whenever his boyfriend is concerned. Now, he’s just hoping that things would go his way and Yuri would agree to whatever he’s planning.

 

A ping and a smile blossomed on his lips.

 

_Yura._

 

> _Hey_
> 
> _Still up?_
> 
> _Just got home._

**_Yep, always up for you_ **

> _Please tell me that_ _that’s not a green joke_

**_;)_ **

**_Anyway, FaceTime?_ **

> _Wait,_
> 
> _I’ll just shower_
> 
> _Give me 5 mins_

**_Can we still FaceTime tho? ;)_ **

> _Mind out of the gutter Altin_

 

Ironic. When people look at them, they always assume that since Yuri is the more feisty one, the temperamental beauty, that he was the one who’s more jealous and more comfortable when it comes to being sultry. 

 

Of course Yuri gets jealous but his limit meter is higher up compared to Otabek’s and the blonde has his own turns on being sultry. Yuri does it sometimes, and when he do…

 

He heard the chime on his Mac and knew that it was his cue.

 

He ticked the answer button and waited for the screen to load only to be greeted by a furry beauty.

 

“Hey, Sasha.” The Himalayan cat just meowed in response and he smiled at it. “Where’s Yura?”

 

“Here!” A voice responded but there was no Yuri on his frame yet so Otabek just went back to his packing again. “Hey.” 

 

Otabek looked back to his laptop and saw his boyfriend lying on his stomach, a towel wrapped around his head and Sasha grooming the shoulder that was not covered by the loose shirt he wore.

 

“Hey baby.” He greeted and for a while, Yura just stared at him. 

 

“Why are you half naked?” Yuri asked and Otabek looked down on himself. He was only wearing his boxers and smirked.

 

“Like what you see?” He asked before laughing when Yuri huffed. 

 

Yuri only rolled his eyes before replying, “What are you doing anyway?”

 

Otabek only shrugged and brought a shirt for Yuri to see. “Tidying up.”

 

“Half naked?” Otabek just laughed before things settled again.

 

Usually, after the greeting, Yuri would go on and on about his day and Otabek was okay with just listening to it. “Still there?” He asked just to see if his connection is still good.

 

“Yeah, still here.” 

 

Otabek frowned, not liking the tone nor the image before him. His Yura does not deserve to be sad.

 

“What’s wrong babe? You okay?” He asked. Yuri sighed. 

 

“Okay. Just…” He watched him wipe his eyes using the sheets on his bed. Otabek settled on his bed better to give his boyfriend his full attention. “I’m just so fucking tired. I think I only slept a maximum of 5 hours for the past 3 days. Viktor is being his worry-wart self since the Katsudon went back to Japan because his mom was ill and I have to run the place again and I’m _this_ close to giving him his passport just so he could stop whining. I hid his passport because I know that he’ll board the next flight to follow his husband and we’re nowhere close to done for our next Season. A stylist misplaced the main piece for the photoshoot, I mean… How the _fuck_ can you just misplace a fucking gown that has a 5 meter trail? Then my order for fabrics and gems will be delayed for another week  and I haven’t seen your face for the past 5 days because our schedules are shit!”

 

Otabek smiled fondly at the last bit. They’ve been texting and sending snaps for the past five days so Yuri did see his face. But Yuri meant talking to him, not via text messages or simple pictures. Of course he knew about the rest, his Russian did not stop blasting his phone about every small detail that happened on his week. “Have you eaten at least?” he asked.

 

Yuri frowned in a way that would mean he was thinking about, “No, I don’t think so.”

 

“Go and order something, yeah? At least eat something before you hit the sack.” Otabek said and Yuri grumbled.

 

“I wanna keep talking.” He said and Otabek wanted to just tell him what he planned. But, no. _Just a bit more._

 

“I’m here. Order pizza or something.” He instructed and watched Yuri grab his phone to order something up. “Have you seen your emails?” Otabek asked, hoping that Yuri wasn’t able to see the latest notification from his Youtube page so he can tell him himself.

 

Yuri stopped for awhile and watched him drop his phone. “Shit, did you send me something, Beka? I’m sorry, I was trying to avoid my emails the whole day.” 

 

Otabek has a plan. And it started when they were chatting a few months ago and Yuri first received the notification from his Super that his lease was about to be due. He did the calculations and the only thing that was missing was Yuri agreeing to it.

 

Yuri has been busy for the past months for the upcoming Season. And Otabek may or may not ‘forgotten’ to bring it up again.

 

“Why are you avoiding your emails?” Otabek asked just for the heck of it. He needs to buy time before the food delivery comes by. 

 

“My Super. He caught me earlier when I was about to leave and reminded me to check my email. I think it’s my last notice and I haven’t found a place to move to yet.” Otabek knew Yuri is not really happy with his current place and that he wanted to move somewhere close to the Nikiforov HQ. He was also aware that the blonde was eyeing that flat in Viktor and the Japanese Yuuri’s building. 

 

Otabek already has the contract.

 

He heard a chime and watched Yuri pick up his phone again, “Pizza notification. Will be here in 12 minutes.”

 

That’s his second cue.

 

Otabek made a show of picking up his phone and frowning. “Hey, something wrong?” Yuri asked and he made a show to sigh.

 

“It’s the coordinator for my next gig; he wants to talk to me because of some emergency and scheduling conflict.” 

 

“Go.” Yuri said.

 

“Give me 10, yeah?” Otabek asked and Yuri showed him a thumbs up.

 

“Just make sure to wear something if he wants to video chat as well, okay. Those pecs are mine!” Yuri said and Otabek laughed before moving out of the frame to hurry. His clothes are already prepared and he hurried to wear them before grabbing his key card, phone and wallet.

 

The hotel was a block away from Yuri’s place and he could easily run the distance and make it before the pizza delivery comes by. 

 

He arrived in Moscow in the early afternoon and it was supposed to be a surprise so naturally, his boyfriend doesn’t know. He flew straight from Texas and as far as Yuri’s concerned… He’s still there. 

 

A few feet away from the building’s entrance, Otabek saw a pizza delivery guy wearing the colours and logo of Yuri’s favourite pizza place. He didn’t hesitate. “Um, excuse me? Hello?” The guy turned to look at him. “Is that for a Mr Plisetsky?”

 

The  guy checked his copy of the receipt and nodded. “I’m his roommate, I can bring it up.” Otabek smiled and the guy narrowed his eyes at him for a bit before shrugging and Otabek paid him with a nice tip. Waiving the guy away, Otabek rang the doorbell and made sure that the intercom camera will only be able to capture the pizza box. Thank you to the building’s direct intercom system.

 

The main door opened and Otabek hurried on skipping the stairs to Yuri’s place. and by the time he was in front of the door, his heart was beating fast.

 

_What if Yuri rejects his offer?_

 

Well, shit.

 

He knocked and squared his shoulders. When the door opened, he smiled at the view of his boyfriend. 

 

Yuri took off the towel on his head and his blonde locks looked like it was combed through instead of the mess it usually is whenever he washes it. He was wearing the loose shirt he stole from Otabek and comfy shorts. He looked at the pizza first before his eyes looked at Otabek himself.

 

“Beka?!” His eyes were wide and Otabek had to move the box to one hand because Yuri had the habit of jumping on him. And not long, limbs wrapped themselves around him with so much force that Otabek almost stumbled back. Securing an arm around Yuri, he entered the apartment and placed the pizza on the table that was beside the entry way.

 

Hand free of the pizza box, he wrapped both arms around his blonde Russian and felt lips on his neck.

 

“Missed me?” Otabek asked and instead of the usual profanities, he felt Yuri nod instead. He laughed, Yuri is such a cat sometimes. He kissed Yuri’s shoulder and walked towards the couch. The same fold out couch that he slept on when they met again a year and 6 months ago. He sat down and Yuri has yet to remove his legs around his waist. “Aren’t you going to kiss me?” He teased before Yuri loosen his hold around him enough to turn his head and face Otabek.

 

He only smiled and gave him a peck before going back to his position — hiding his face on Otabek’s shoulder.

 

“That’s all I get?” He teased but nonetheless tighten his hold on Yuri.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you didn’t tell me you were coming, you dick!”

 

“You should have checked you emails then.” With that, Yuri pushed away from him but remained seated on his lap with both hands resting on his shoulders. 

 

“What’s with my emails? You keep on bringing that up today.” Yuri asked with a slight frown on his eyebrows. “And you almost never send me emails anyway.” Otabek, still with the unmovable smile on his lips shrugged before taking a deep breath.

 

_Here goes nothing._

 

“It’s only about my Youtube announcement.” He shrugged and he saw the confusion slither in Yuri’s eyes. “Nothing you have to worry about but I thought it would make things easier to explain if you watched my latest Youtube video.”

 

“What about it?” Yuri asked. 

 

Otabek looked at Yuri and brushed some of the strands to slide them behind the blonde’s ear. “I’ve been thinking about this for awhile Yura and it was only recently that I found a sign to push through with this.” He saw the green eyes of his boyfriend widen and he immediately covered his tracks, slightly afraid Yuri will overthink his explanation. “Don’t freak out.”

 

“Beka, you’re seriously creeping me out. What is this about, are you breaking up with me?” There was fear and Otabek’s excitement was forced to slow down; he never wanted that reaction on Yuri.

 

“No, god. No.” He took Yuri’s face with both hands to get his attention.

 

He had it. Yuri stared at him first to see if he was lying or not before deflating. “You better not be, asshole.”

 

Otabek just sighed. He should have known that the way he’s talking about things would trigger Yuri’s overthinking habit. “Just… Just listen to me okay?” The blonde nodded. “I was thinking… Ever since we talked about your lease expiring a couple of months ago… Um, I looked up Viktor’s building and I found a flat that’s for sale, so I was thinking…”

 

“You’re thinking…” Yuri’s eyes were wide again and Otabek knew that Yuri knows what he was about to say, “Beka, out with it!”

 

“If you’d like to move in with me?” Otabek asked and for a moment there was total darkness until he figured out that Yuri has his face squashed into his chest. 

 

“Here? In Moscow? You’re moving here in Moscow?” Yuri was shouting his question and at the same time moving wildly in his lap. Otabek’s head is still trapped on his chest. 

 

“Yes, Yura. If you’ll have me.”

 

“Fuck yes!”

 

> **YouTube**
> 
> **OAltinOfficial: “I’m Moving”**
> 
> www.youtube.com/account_notifications…

 

 


End file.
